Remade
by Djalili
Summary: This is a sequel of my story Reborn. Please read Reborn first. Max and Fang have escaped from the school, but what does the school have in store for them? Will another flock member join? Read and find out. Rated K to be safe. :
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, I know it has taken a while for the sequel to come up, but I've had school, and I didn't really know where to start! But I have finally started writing, thanks for being so patient! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

I had just flown back to our little clearing. I couldn't see Fang yet, I supposed he was still out there, practicing his new moves. I smiled. I had been teaching Fang how to use his new body properly. Ever since the whitecoats had meddled with his previously human system, he had been experiencing some changes. He was now 2% bird. Lucky him.

He had grown a lot more muscular. This was to help him adapt to his new wings I guess. He had been experiencing some ear and eye pain, I guesstimated that was his new eye and ear sight coming into action. He was also more agile, and… birdlike. He was more fluid than he had been as a human, and I don't know if it was possible, even MORE quiet. He hadn't developed any powers yet, but blimey, all in good time.

If you haven't caught up yet, I suppose I'll give you a brief rundown. But pay attention, I don't want to do this every time one you couldn't be bothered reading about me. Ah hem.

I had been injured, and I needed a place to hide. I found this little town, and went to a college to hide out from the erasers. Here I met Fang. He and I got close, and I told him about my wings. He was cool with it, and loved them. Unfortunately the school kidnapped us, and… they experimented on him. So now he's like me.

Happy now? Good.

I could see Fang now, a faint speck in the distance. I turned over our rabbit (which I had caught with my superior hunting skills) and noticed it was looking a little burnt. I probably should have checked it more often. I sighed. My cooking abilities hadn't improved much. May Fang wouldn't notice.

About 5 minutes later, he started circling down. I stared up at him, squinting. The setting sun was really red today. I was proud of him. He had really gotten the hang of his wings well.

He landed and then nodded at me. We had become closer during the last week and a half. There was new respect all round, he learned from me and understood that I knew more about flying than he did (mwahaha) and I respected him for taking everything in his stride so well. He really coped with everything that was happening brilliantly.

No Erasers had shown up yet. That was a blessing that wasn't going to last, I was afraid. It's only a matter of time. I was going to have to teach Fang how to fight properly. He would need to defend himself when they showed up. I grimaced and beckoned for him to come over, for some burnt rabbit.

He looked at the rabbit with a mix of hunger and glumness. I sighed. He knew it was burnt. Ah well, he had to man up. Maybe HE could do the cooking while I went and flew around like a-

"Its not that bad Max." he said quietly. I looked at him, and he was casually tearing a piece of very grilled rabbit and looking at me from under his overgrown fringe with those dark jade eyes. Huh. Can he read minds or something? And on another note, he needed a haircut.

"Thanks. Personally I think my cooking abilities have improved a lot this past week-"

"I wouldn't go that far," He interrupted me, "I just said it wasn't bad."

The cheek! No more burnt rabbit for him. I grabbed a handful of soil and chucked it at him, laughing evilly, then flew off into the night. Nothing had changed. Well, except that Fang had wings. He yelled up at me to come down, so I tucked my wings in, and nearly landed on top of him. Fortunately I wasn't that unco, and he can move a lot faster now. So I landed just fine.

I sighed. "Fang, we need to talk. Come and sit." He noticed my change of tone and body language, and sat down beside me, a little hesitant.

I looked at him and stated, "Fang, tomorrow im going to teach you how to fight. You need to have some basics under your belt before the next group of erasers come at us. We also are going to have some basic sign codes for when we are caught, or in company of… someone else, and we need to talk. Goddit?" He nodded slowly, and we talked (well I talked, he just sat there and looked thoughtful, nodding occasionally) for the next hour on working out some signs.

We also needed some new clothes, as we were looking pretty tattered. Unfortunately, this meant leaving behind this little haven. Maybe in another couple of days. I was still recovering from being stabbed, thanks very much. It was sore, but mending fast, as we all do. Yipee doo for me.

I told Fang to get some shut-eye, and did the same myself. We had a lot to do tomorrow.

**There you go guys! First chapter of the sequel. **

**Reviewing is appreciated. Any ideas, thoughts or suggestions that you have, PLEASE tell me. I'm thinking about adding Iggy or Gazzy into it… what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Im sick today, so I decided to write a chapter. Something exciting is going to happen soon! I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

The next day was quite cloudy. I got up early and stretched. I then flew into the town as Fang was still snoring. Breakfast…

I flew into a fast-food joint and ordered 6 large burgers. The spotty attendant asked me what sort, so I picked a bacon thing.

What? I don't know the names of them. All I know is that they look (and taste) good.

He handed me the food, and asked me for the money. I didn't really have enough money for this, so I pretended I left my money in the car and then flew off with the goods. Idiot attendant.

I flew back to our clearing and shook Fang awake. He must have been having a bad dream, or something, because he took a wild swing, and because I wasn't expecting it, it landed on my jaw. The boy could punch. I kicked him hard, threw his burgers at him, and massaged my jaw.

He got up, a little bleary eyed, but alright. He came over, rubbing his eyes, and said,

"Geez, sorry Max. And thanks for breakfast."

I snorted, "Don't mention it. I'll get you back later." He looked apprehensive, and I grinned. Oh yeah, he'd get it later…

*3 hours later*

Fang was groaning on the forest floor. Still, he'd come a long way, and he wasn't the only one who was going to have a few bruises later on. Fortunately, we had worked on some signs and signals BEFORE we had started sparring.

He was still groaning.

I eyed him, and then sighed, "Come on Fang. Up you get." He crawled to his feet. Man, was he looking tatty. I then decided it was time to get some new clothes. We had to move on from this place anyway. Still… I didn't want to go shopping. Not only were the shops claustrophobic, but also I just hated it.

I sighed internally and forced myself to say, "Fang. We're going to get some clothes. I'm pretty sure I have enough money on the card." He nodded and looked resigned. No wonder. I think Fang hates shopping as much as I do.

We arrived at the store. My heart rate had increased, because I was just that paranoid. Even though I looked completely human (my mirage) Fang didn't. So that automatically meant Erasers. God I hate them.

I motioned for us to go in, and I tried to look casual. So did Fang. He wasn't as tense as me, he hadn't been a freak all his life. But he was tucking his new wings in as much as he could. A red-haired attendant walked up to us and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Hi, how may I help you?"

She eyed Fang, and completely ignored me. For some reason, I felt the urge to punch her in her plastic nose. Maybe after we had got some clothes…

I resisted snarling at her, and simply replied, "No thanks. I think we can find the way around on our own." She raised her eyebrows, and waltzed off. I'm pretty sure we hadn't seen the last of her.

After we had grabbed some clothes (blue jeans and a light grey long sleeved top for me, black track pants and a black slogan top for Fang. He sure is fond of black…) We went to pay. Guess who was serving. I resisted the urge to groan. I couldn't be bothered with her hitting on Fang, it was too boring. And it made me feel… weird.

I pulled the credit card out of my new jeans pocket and paid for the clothes. Now we fitted in with society, we should be able to get along easier. The red head was still eyeing Fang, and then caught me glaring at her. She gulped and then pretended to look at the screen of the till. Hah. What a win.

As we walked out of the store, Fang and I were about to walk back into the park when I said, "Hey Fang, lets get something to eat." He looked surprised and said, "Yeah, sure." I was going to have to give him talking lessons as well as fighting lessons. Honestly.

We got a chicken thing, with a massive amount of chips. We sat down in a park eating them. It was getting on towards 6pm when I had a horrible feeling someone was watching us. My instincts are usually correct. Its how I've survived for years in the world. I nonchalantly looked around the park, and bingo. There he was. He was looking at me, not even pretending to look away. He looked… excited, and nervous. He was walking over to us. I stood up. So did Fang. The chicken and chips lay forgotten on the ground.

The boy had spiky strawberry-blond hair. He walked with a confidence, and looked around my age. He was wearing a windcheater, as thick as ours. I noticed there were slits in the back of them. It was kind of like the slits I put in the back of my clothes… for my wings…

It couldn't be… This kid… Wings?

**Hah! I'm so mean. Hint hint, by the way. Guess who it is.**

**I'll update, if you REVIEW!**


End file.
